With the current prevalence of computers, modems, telephones, facsimile machines, and the like, communication wires are required to connect different devices. In order to prevent the communication wire from being too long or too short, various wire winders have been developed for winding such communication wires. The basic structure of known wire winders includes a housing, a rotary disk, a spiral screen, and a communication wire. The spiral screen pulls the rotary disk so that the communication wire wound around the rotary disk is biased by a restoring force. Since the communication wire must connect with two communication devices, the connection and conduction structure of the communication wire in the wire winder has many different designs. For example, a plurality of concentric and unequal diameter conductive rings are disposed on the rotary disk, while a plurality of conductive elastic pieces or steel balls are arranged on another rotary disc so that even during rotation, electric connection is maintained. These prior art designs require many components and a complicated structure which makes assembly more difficult, and makes it more likely that components will be arranged ineffectively. Moreover, since the spiral spring is often not arranged properly, the volume of the wound wire may be increased, heightening inconvenience in use and storage. Also, after the communication wire is pulled out from the prior art wire winder, it will be in tension due to the elastic force of the spiral spring and thus a proper length of the wire may not be left unwound. This proves quite troublesome to a user. Therefore, there is a need for a micro-type communication wire winder which addresses such prior art defects.